


Screw You Commie

by fandom_hell



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_hell/pseuds/fandom_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pfft- idk lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aww~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fanfic..

Edd awoke with a start, what time was it? He didn't know. He looked at the clock beside him, "1:23am? Yes I still have time to sleep!" He whispered to himself. "I'm really thirsty though..." He said noticing the sudden dryness in his throat. 

He stood up, quickly scurrying out of his room and down the stairs, praying that he was a quiet as a mouse, so he didn't wake up his housemates. His feet pitter-pattered into the kitchen so he could pour himself a cup of water and sit himself up on the table to face the window. 

It was nice living with the boys, Tom and Tord did get at eachothers throats sometimes, litterialy, but that was okay because most of the time it was a healthy relationship. Sometimes they even sleep in the same bed, which makes Edd want to screech with happyness, he loves seeing them happy.

Suddenly Edd fell off the table, smacking face first onto the floor, "Ow..." Then his eyes widened when he heared snoaring coming from the other room. "The livingroom? Why is there someone in there...?" He stood up, rubbing his face and tip-toed to the door, peeping through the door crack to see who was in there.

He gasped, it was Tom and Tord?! Edd took a closer look... Tord was laying there with Tom ontop of him, Tom's arms were wrapped around Tords back, Tords arms around Toms neck, pulling the taller man up to his head so he could feel the mans spicky hair on his chin.

Edd stepped back and squealed, "This is so cute!! I have to get Matt!" He said quietly to himself. He opened the kitchen door fully and started to tip-toe past the boys again. 

"Matt! Matt!" He called into the ginger boys room, "Wake up! It's red and blue alert!" He whisper-shouted. This made Matts head lift up,  
"Really?! Where are they? How cute is it?!" Matt cooed.  
"In the livingroom! And it's about at a 78% cuteness level. Not as cute as the time at the carnival..." Edd giggles, thinking about the time the four went to the funfair.  
"Aw, not much point then..." Matt laughs and turns on his side.  
"There's so much point! Get up!" Edd sighs and pulls Matt out of bed.  
The two walked down stairs, making no sounds.


	2. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> edd is butt  
> tom is sarcastic  
> matt is dork  
> and tord is thirsty
> 
>  
> 
> normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 2am-

"Oh my gosh!" Matt cooed as he watched over the two boys, lying there on his sofa.  
"I know right, Isn't it adorable?!" Edd said stepping back a bit, "We should get back to bed, don't want to invade there priva-"

"What are you doing here?!" A voice below them hissed, the two boys froze and looked down. It was Tom, staring angirly at them, "I would hit you both but I don't wanna' disturb, Commie here. We'll talk about this when the sun rises, for now, get back to bed you goofs." Tom said, snuggling into Tord's hoodie again.

 

\--TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT MORNING--

 

Edd sat at the table, chatting with Matt and sipping a cup of tea. "Good morning," A Norwegian voice rang, entering the room.  
"Good morning, Tord!" Edd smiled and took another sip, "Did you sleep well?" Edd said with a cheeky grin.  
"Uh," Tord raised an eyebrow and sat down, "Yes...I did..." He laughed and smiled at Tom as he entered the room, "Good morning, Tom!"  
"Morning.." He murmered, ruffled Tords hair and sat down. Tord planted a small, cheeky kiss on Toms cheek.  
"Oh my god, not here you thirsty Commie!" Tom laughed and pushed Tord away slightly.   
"Says you you Witness..." Tord shot back, giggling slightly, giving a playful smirk.   
"Anyway... Are we doing anything today? I hear theres a new swimming pool in town!" Tom smiled.  
"We could go back to the carnival?-" Edd said before giggling into his cup as tea erupted our of Matts nose.  
"Haha, very funny, Edd..." Tom said sarcasticly.


	3. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the carnival? THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CARNVIAL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.. I guess there's suggestiveness in this chapter? All they do is kiss against a wall...

Tord looked over at the shorter mans figure, the lights of the carousel illuminated Toms beautiful face, "You look.. Pretty.." Tord managed to choke out, twiddling his thumbs. 

Tom giggled, "You're so adorable, I can't believe this..." Tom teased, nudging Tords side slightly. 

Tords face engulfed with red as laughed nervously, "can I hold you hand...Please?" 

Tom shrugged, "Why the fuck not?" And took the shorter mans hand.

 

Meanwhile, behind the two, Edd and Matt were eavesdropping on the cute conversation, squealing. 

"They're holding hands!" Matt said and pointed at the twos conjoined hands. 

"I know, that's soooo cute!~" Edd cooed.

\----------

Tom and Tord have the man £2 ($2) and walked onto the platform of the carousel. "I'm going on this one!" Tord said and walked over to a black stallion.

"I'll go on the one next to it then." Tom smiled and walked over to the white unicorn next to Tords. Tom looked over at his boyfriend and snorted, "Do you want some help?" 

"NO! I can do it myself!" Tord grumbled and tried to hop onto the horse. "Actually..." Tord blushed as Tom picked him up and put him down on the horse. "Thanks.."

"Not a problem." Tom said as he got onto his own. But little did he know, his other two housemates were sitting behind them, containing their squeals. 

\-------

Tom slammed Tord against the wall of the bedroom, kissing him passionately. 

"Maybe it's time we went..." And they both giggled and ran off to there bedrooms.


	4. It's okay..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord wishes he haden't done it, but you can't turn back the past can you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SELF HARM AND SELF HARM REFRENCES!

\---------------PRESENT DAY----------------

 

Tord sat down on his chair, sniffling into his hoodie, "why can't you fucking stop?" The norsk asked himself, holding a short razor in his hand, "it's not hard so why don't you stop?" The tone in his voice was now pissed, "can't do anything right!" He whimpered before slicing the razor across his arm flesh, "fuck!" He screamed, "too deep!" 

Tom was sat in his room playing pokèmon and eating crisps (for you Americans it's would be chips). Suddenly he heard a faint scream, "Tord?" He asked himself before standing up and speed walking to Tord bedroom, "Darling, can I come in?" He asked while lightly tapping on the door.

"NO!" He quickly said before bursting into tears. 

"That's it-" He swung the door open and saw his boyfriend sitting at his desk, crying his eyes out and bleeding at the arm. He saw the razors and bloody tissues.

"Why did you come in?" The norski whined, "I'll only cause you trouble, I'm a walking, talking disaster." He asked his frozen in shock boyfriend standing at the doorway. 

"Baby..." Tom finally responded, "No.." He walked closer to his lover and sighed, "you're my everything, why do you do this to yourself?"

"Because I'm a loser! I fail all the time, I can't do anything right!" He whimpered.

"Everybody makes mistakes, it's what makes us human..." Tom said, dabbing at the cut and clearing away your desk. "Please don't do this again..." He said kissing the Norwegian man on the cheek, sweetly.

Tom picked up the shorter male, a movie, a duvet and ran downstairs. He set Tord down and covered him in a duvet, "I'll be back with snacks and bandages."

A few minutes later he came back with some bandages and snacks like promised. "Show me your arm, Love." Tom ordered. Tord sighed and showed his still slowly bleeding arm. He slowly dabbed his arm with a tissue and wrapped the bandages around the limb. 

After Tom was finished he put in The DVD an climbed into the sofa with his love. "Skittles and Pringles are on the table."

Tord laughed softly, "Why do you stay with me?"

Tom looked down with a 'do I really have to say?' 

Tord rolled his eyes.

"Because your my sunshine lollipops..." Tom sighed into Tords fluffy hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA


End file.
